Love, Sex, Lies
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: Love between two people should be sacred. Sex should never be a vice. Lies are never good. Yet, in the lives of these six, oddly these principles fade away.


**LOVE, SEX, LIES**

_Love between two people should be sacred. Sex should never be a vice. Lies are never good. Yet, in the lives of these six, oddly these principles fade away. _

**Author – HeartOfPinkSol**

**Written: August 2011 **

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with ANOTHER story! My third Victorious fanfiction after F.A.M.O.U.S. And Curse of Sikowitz which by the way you should check out if you haven't. :D Anyways, I have a new story planned and let's just say...the romance in this, is very dark. This really revolves around relationships, it is based off a movie I have heard of, not seen, but heard of. It is about relationships and the love, sex, and lies in them. To this story, there will be three parts. I'm sure once knowing those three topics, you'll know what they are divided upon! Anyways, I want your guys opinion on whether I should follow through with this story or not since your thoughts matter the most! So, here it goes...of course, this is only the Prologue, it is going to give you a glimpse of what's cooking up.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOUGE <strong>

**~.~.~**

_Their love was stronger than what anybody has ever seen. Their love was more perfect than Romeo and Juliet. Their love was what people wished to inspire off of. Their love was the purest one the world has ever seen considering the business they were a part of. These lover's names were Beck Oliver and Jade West. _

_Beck aspired to become a director to get money for his family and to follow his dream. His love for movies carried him through his twenty three years of living. From a very poor household where survival was fading away as an option, all he wanted want to follow through with his wishes and become something the world has never seen. A small boy turning into a big boy. _

_On the journey of his dreams, he meets the actress, Jade West. Serious about her career and from a rich and well-known family, Jade got the part in the movie of Beck and the producer, Dale Squires. Once working together, love blossomed, everything was happily going along for them in their sunny days with no sign of rain or thunder. _

_Though, the rain occurs when Jade's sophisticated and egoistical parents realize Beck's social status. A flat disapproval from them and the rest of the family, but the sun is strong enough to let the rain stop and so Jade and Beck run away. Though, the rain may have stopped, but now thunder is occurring once word goes to Sinjin Van Cleef... _

_Cat wants to become a Broadway producer,, Robbie wants to stop being made fun for being a virgin in his twenties. Robbie works at a supermarket with Cat, who is trying to get money to follow with her dreams. Robbie begins to have a small crush on the innocent darling, Cat. Though once word goes to the boys about this crush, they decide to have some more fun with Robbie. _

_Betting Robbie that he couldn't lose his virginity to the beautiful Cat, Robbie retorts by saying he can. The boys decide to hold him to his words and bets that this boy would never be able to get laid nor get Cat into bed. _

_Oblivious Cat is dragged into this because of one selfish promise Robbie makes. Little did Cat know that her life was going to change once Robbie decides to be a little too sneaky with everyone's favorite..._

_Video Camera. _

_News has gone around about casting couch, casting couch, casting couch. People are getting arrested for this filthy and disgusting crime, but people are actually getting away with it. Such a star bomb story has never entered the hands of Andre Harris, the man with the need of a killer story. _

_The casting couch syndrome affects aspiring dance, Tori Vega, when offered a lead dancing role in a producer, Festus' music video. This opportunity is a once in a life time to be a part of a mega star's video which could give her so many wonders by one night._

_When Andre gets to learn of this case, they work together to expose Festus..._

_But, Tori __really__ wants this deal and Andre __really__ wants the promotion he could get with the story of Festus. _

_Now, who's desire will overcome? _

_LOVE._

_SEX._

_LIES._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Interesting? Not interesting? Tell me so I'll know whether to continue with it or not! :D Hahaha, thanks! (: If you have any questions, please do ask! **


End file.
